daisy_ridleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Ridley
"My first audition was over in a flash, but I had a sense that something was going to come form it" ''- Daisy'' Daisy Ridley Daisy Jazz Isobel Ridley is an English actress. She began her acting career by appearing in minor television roles and short films before being cast as the main protagonist, Rey, in the Star Wars' ''sequel trilogy – first appearing in 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015). '''Biography '''''Early Life Daisy Ridley was born on 10 April 1992, in Westminster, London. She is the youngest of three daughters born to Louise Fawkner-Corbett and Chris Ridley. She has two older sisters, Kika-Rose Ridley and Poppy Sophia Ridley. She also has two older half-sisters from her father's first marriage. Her mother's family, the Fawkner-Corbetts, were landed gentry with a military and medical background.5 Her great-uncle was Dad's Army actor and playwright Arnold Ridley. When she was growing up, her favourite film was Matilda(1996)', an adaptation of Roald Dahl's celebrated children's story, with the title character (played by Mara Wilson in the film) a role model to her. Ridley won a scholarship to Tring Park School for the Performing Arts in Hertfordshire, which she attended between the ages of 9 and 18. She then began to study classical civilisation at Birkbeck, University of London before dropping out to concentrate on her acting career. '''''Personal Life Daisy '''is currently dating British actor Charlie Hamblett. She has a tattoo of three stars on her left foot that she got when she was 15, a tattoo of the alchemical symbol' of air' on her upper right thigh, and a peace symbol' tattoo behind her right ear.' Daisy''' also owns a dog called Muffin. '''She was voted No. 1 on AskMen.coms Crush List 2016, and also appeared in People magazine's World's Most Beautiful 2016 list. '''Daisy also suffers from endometriosis, caused by polycystic ovaries. She revealed over the social media site Instagram that she was diagnosed with the condition at the age of 15, and admitted that the condition left her feeling low in self-confidence due to acne that followed. Ridley was praised for her message by news outlets and fans alike. Career Daisy began her career with minor roles in the television programmes Youngers, Toast of London, Silent Witness, Mr Selfridge and Casualty. She also appeared in the short film Blue Season, which was entered into the Sci-Fi-London 48-Hour Film Challenge. Daisy played the lead in film three of Lifesaver, an interactive film which was nominated for a BAFTA Award.17 She has also appeared in the music video for Wiley's song "Lights On." In April 2014, Daisy's casting as Rey, one of the lead characters in Star Wars: The Force Awakens, was announced. She was chosen for the film in February 2014. Her choice by director J.J. Abrams was seen as a repeat of George Lucas's move of casting relatively unknown actors for the lead roles in the first Star Wars film in 1977, as well as the first of the Star Wars prequel trilogy in 1999. At the time of her casting she was, according to Rolling Stone, a "total unknown." In October 2015, Daisy appeared at the launch of a set of [http://www.starwars.com/ Star Wars] postage stamps issued by the UK postal service Royal Mail, with Daisy's character Rey featuring on a stamp along with the droid BB-8. With international revenues of over $2 billion, The Force Awakens was a major box-office hit and the highest-grossing film of 2015. After an early screening of the film, Brian Viner of the Daily Mail called Daisy the "real star of the show," adding that her performance as Rey should "send her career into orbit." Her performance received critical acclaim, with Richard Roeper describing her portrayal as "a breakout performance". Daisy became executive producer of the documentary The Eagle Huntress in January 2016. Director Otto Bell said of her commitment, “Like so many other theatergoers around the world, I was blown away by Daisy’s recent portrayal of an empowered female protagonist. I’m thrilled she’ll be bringing that same energy to supporting a real-world heroine who is also on an epic journey to win victory in a far away land.” The movie premiered at the Sundance Film Festival on 24 January 2016, with Daisy also narrating. Daisy Ridley voiced the lead role of Taeko in the English dub of the 1991 animated film Only Yesterday, released on 1 January 2016 in New York City and throughout the US on 26 February. She will also continue her role as [[starwars:Rey|'Rey']] in Star Wars: Episode VIII, which is scheduled to be released in December 2017. Filmography Film Television Music videos Video games Gallery